


Swallow Greedily

by ListeningBoy



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Gags, M/M, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, they're androids but they call each other brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-01 20:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: Connor enjoys doing slutty things for his brother, and Nines enjoys making him look slutty.Kinktober Day 21 - Swallowing





	Swallow Greedily

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic bc I'm trying to catch up before the weekend, if I can. I have things to do immediately after posting this but hopefully tonight and tomorrow will be more fruitful.

Drool dripped down Connor’s chin with every thrust of his brother’s cock into his mouth, held wide by the black O-ring gag that had been shoved into it the moment they had walked into their apartment.

Above him Nines’ face remained stoic, and his movements were even and controlled. The only indication of how close he was, was the quickly swirling yellow at his temple, his processors struggling to keep up with the input coming from his sensors.

Connor’s tongue massaged along the bottom of his cock, urging his orgasm along, and he was rewarded with the hands in his hair gripping tighter. For the first time Nines’ pace stuttered, and a moment later his come was filling Connor’s mouth.

Instead of pushing forward and burying himself in Connor’s throat as he usually did, Nines held himself back, leaving only the head inside his brother’s mouth as a hand jerked off the rest of his cock. He worked every drop out of himself, until his touch was almost painful from overstimulation, before he slowly pulled out, eyeing the pool of liquid on Connor’s tongue.

He took the other android by the chin, tilting it to get a better view. His own tongue swiped across his lips before he spoke, voice crackly with its usual level of underlying static. “You look like such a slut right now, big brother.”

Connor only blinked up at him, eyes twinkling. His own cock felt constrained in his jeans, but he ignored it for the time being, happy to let Nines do as he wished.

“I love making you like this. Flushed and hard and ready for me.” His hand left Connor’s chin, coming down to lightly squeeze his neck. “Show me what a good slut you are, Connor. Let me feel it.”

Eyes closing in concentration, Connor worked his throat, feeling the resistance Nines’ hand gave as he swallowed down his come in slow gulps. He could feel Nines’ stare on him, watching with intense interest.

As soon as the last spot of the fluid left his mouth he felt the hand release him, then a moment later the gag was being undone and pulled away. He opened his eyes again to find Nines leaning down over him, and then his mouth was taken, their tongues sliding together as Nines tasted himself on his brother’s tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy)


End file.
